Ask Anything and Everything!
by thatkittenmeow
Summary: It's total MADNESS! You can ask anyone and anything (even the chairs!), add your own ideas, OCs, and even suggest characters from another game/show/whatever! Anything an everything is allowed! This is different from other Ask the *name* 'cuz of that AND that there are segments! You can add your own, yeah you get it! THIS WILL BE FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN! Chapter 1 has the infos!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro!

Here I am with a new Fan Fiction! This one is not exactly like all the other ask the ~insert name here~ fictions, because it has SEGMENTS! New segments ideas are allowed!

This is probably like the biggest X-over EVER! And anything can happen! You say what goes! Even guests can! Just pm me!

Rated M because anything can happen :3 *this will be fun... He he he...*

OCs are accepted! Any characters! Even humans! Even cats! LET THE PMs BEGIN!

You can call me t, k, M or tKM or kat. Whatever you like out of those! :P

~Episode one comes next chapter, so let the ideas and OCs flood my email inbox...(I get a note every time I get a review or PM, for those of you who haven't signed up)...!~

~tKM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Episode 1! Woo!

I haven't been updating on FF much lately. Sorry guys!

Hello everyone! I haven't been receiving very many ideas and stuff for this episode, but since I have a brain-I made my own ideas and stuff. OK! Lots'a people are in here (and other species, of course :P)!

Now there has been a slight change to the rules of entries and junk. I received a rather angry (or so I thought of it) PM from someone (no. Do not ask to name n shame, I don't do that) who said that it was...well, you know, not a good idea for review ideas. BUUUT I suppose you still can, since it's not "interactive." also, no lemons (LEMUNZZZZ) I said NO. I do prefer PM though, but guests HAVE To review, since they don't have accounts here. now for the questions, you just ask them and ill put them where I see fit, even in the segment where you're meant to ask question. Aaaaaanyway...DISCLAIMER TIME [yay! NOOOOT]:

Melody belongs to...you guessed it...FanFiction author Demented and Disturbed (yes, that's ONE person, not two.)

Cindy Pop belongs to Princess Pop (another fanfic author)

And something random: lots of OOC madness, of course!

And so you don't have to wait, every other copyright belongs to whoever it belongs to. NOW...(In fail mario accent) HERE WE GO!

~begin~

Hello everypony, person, ghost, whatever the hell you are! It's me, thatkittenmeow (some call me thatkittymeow, whatever :P) but you can call me tK, tKM, and capitalisation does not matter. heck you can call me ThATkItTENMeOw! And also The Dude, who is some random commentator who I call a manager (he is some sad excuse for one...). You know when he talks cuz his words are in the SQAURE brackets. [the SQAURE brackets] Go away.

"Why aren't I the host?" Wendy complains.

T: because you'll make the show all girly and rubbish.

"But that's not fair!"

T: yes it is. Get over it.

"Can I be a co-host?" Melody asks.

T: no.

"You're mean."

[(in mocking voice) your mean]

T: no, YOUR mean, Dude. S'anyways, this first bit is where everyone introduces themselves to each other, you got to remember this isn't a same-world thing.

"What. Ever! Can we just get on with this?!" Some random guy from the crowd shouts.

T: whatever.

~Introduce Yourselves~

Yea, I'm just gonna, like, skip thru the introduction of this segment cuz i kinda already explained it.

"THANK YOU." That same guy shouts out again, leading to me calling the security to get him out. Buh-bye.

"Hi...I, um...I..." Fluttershy begins.

"Oh come on, this happened last time! That's fluttershy and she is really kind, loves animals BLA BLA BLA! I'm Rainbow Dash and I'm like 20 percent COOLER than all of you!" Rainbow dash interrupts.

"Naw, IM way cooler than you! See, I have SUNGLASSES!" Roy Koopa says, frowning at rainbow dash pointing at her.

"Um, sunglasses are so 30 years ago. I'm cooler because I have the power of ice and snow." Queen Elsa of Arendelle steps in the spotlight, in between the two and making it snow a bit, of course stopping it before it becomes uncontrollable.

"Queen Elsa!" Everyone bowed down on one knee.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Elsa told them, making everyone stand up.

"And I'm An-ow!" Ana, Elsa's sister, steps in, tripping over on nothing and face-planting into the floor. Hard, cold floor. Everyone in the crowd laughs at Ana's clumsiness. "I'm okay! Sort of!"

"Uh...hi? I'm Miles Prower but people just call me Tails because, as you can see, I have 2 tails." The crowd wow'd. "I make machines and stuff. And I can fly." The crowd went ooh and ah as tails flew around, with those two tails.

"Pfft. Show off." Rarity said.

"And just WHY are you saying that, Rare? You always show off." Rainbow Dash began and then mocked Rarity "my name is rarity and I show off every little last thing I have meh meh meeeeeehhhhh!" The crowd laughed loudly at that.

"Um, actually that is you, RD." Rarity made a comeback "look at me, I'm rainbow and I strut my stuff all day and I'm so coooool." No one laughed at that.

"Well, let's be honest. You both have something in common! My name is Twilight Sparkle and I am an alicorn. Still getting used to these wings!" For some reason the crowd found that funny. "What's so funny?"

"My name is Melody" she began, scanning the crowd for a Wracktail and then smiling at him. "Anyways, as you can tell I am a human. 15 years old to be exact. I am icy like Elsa." Elsa and Melody bumped fists.

"My name is Link!" The younger link (from The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass) said. "I'm the one from the past. That one (pointing at the older link from every other game) is the current 'me'. I'm 12, he's...uh...I don't know." [we'll refer to the young link as wind waker link since that's his first appearance, and the other link as link.] "if you looked at my ears, you tell I'm an elf! And so is he!"

In an attempt to make everyone laugh, Roy said: "well why aren't you working for Santa?!" The attempt was successful. Everyone laughed very loudly.

T: I think I've had enough of this.

"you sort of left out a loooooot of us." applejack started.

T: I'm sure you can google it.

"What in the world is Google?"

T: right. You don't have it where you come from. Almost no one here does! What do you do all day without internet! And google!

Link: have a life. (this made the crowd giggle a bit.)

"Oh no, you're not forgetting me!" Yells Cindy Pop as she appears from the stage. "Yeah, that's right. You won't forget me! My name is Cindy Pop, and I can (and will) hypnotise you if I choose to."

T: sucks for you that I am everything proof. And so is the crowd.

"Thanks for interrupting me! Anyway, I am air to the throne of the cloud kingdom, which is right above the mushroom kingdom." The moment she sighted Ludwig von Koopa in the place, she said "hiiii Ludwig..."

T: meh! Anyways, let's get this thing going. So I'll put you, all of you, into this thing I made in SketchUp called The House. Yeah. The house. It's a house that's complete but, since your in SketchUp world, if you try and escape, you'll end up in the middle of nowhere! You better be scared!

Iggy koopa had a buzzing question in his mind. "how are the peoples in the crowd going to manage to see us then?"

T: oh that's easy. Heard of cameras? Camera bitch! Get the cameras ready!

CB: excuse me?

T: yeah, that's your new name. Camera bitch. (Cb rolls his eyes.)

~in the house~

Yeah ok one thing I forgot. In other bits, if you misbehave you get sent here. Only you. If someone else misbehaves, they go in too.

"Great. Juuuuuust great." Larry Koopa said sarcastically.

T: and another thing I forgot! It's always day time. Good luck sleeping!

Everyone groaned at this, especially Wendy and Rarity.

"Ugh! Have you heard of beauty sleep!" Yelled rarity, to no one in particular, since you have to remember I technically am not there, no one sees me.

"Hey cool! There's a wii! This won't be sooo bad after all!" Larry exclaimed, and I chuckled. He tried turning it on, but nothing happened.

T: maybe it doesn't work because THERES NO CABLES. I made that thing in SketchUp too.

"Stupid fake wii!" Larry picked up the wii remote and threw it at the wall, but it just bounced back and hit him in the face.

T: yeah, don't try throwing crap because it just hits you. Nothing here breaks.

"WHAT!" Ww-link exclaimed. "Nothing breaks?! No wonder why this window still hasn't broken yet. [*facepalm* how stupid are you!]

"I'm taking a shower!" Ww-link announced to everyone.

"Oh, no you're not!" Wendy yelled, whacking him with the wii remote and then shoving him out of her way.

"Eek" the handle went as the shower started up.

"DO YOU MIND?!"

T: sorry! (Wendy Slams door in my face)

Elsa: "hey that's my job! I slam doors, not YOU!"

But it was useless, Wendy couldn't hear her.

"What a bitchy bitch." Someone from the crowd shouted out.

T: hey, I got the security on you!

Random: yeah, guess what? They didn't do shit to stop me coming back.

T: good bye! (The random guy disappears out of existence). Don't mess with me.

"Hey, uh, link, I sort of need to tell you something." (I got this off youtube :P) "it's...it's...ummm...I..."

"You're a lez?" Ww-link interrupted

"NO! And I wasn't even talking to you! It's...it's...it's...umm...(zelda turns into sheik (for you that have played Super Smash Bros know what I'm talking about)) IM A MAN!"

Link, both of them, were stunned. "I...like...a...dude!"

(Shiek turns back to zelda) "It's not all that bad! I'm still a girl! Sort of!" The crowd laughs loudly.

"Ana, don't fall on your face! There are lots of things here that can seriously hurt you!" Elsa warned her clumsy sister.

"If you listened, no one gets hurt!" Ana replied.

"I'm done!" Wendy announced as she marched out the bathroom.

"Finally!" rarity walked in and tried to figure out how to use the shower. (Ponies use baths, not showers!)

T took this as the perfect opportunity to drop someone into the house! KESHA! (Ww-links cru$h-a) [why?]

T: cuz I said so. *drops KESHA in*

Ww-link: KESHA! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

"I think I have to puke!"

"Really? The toilets in there!" (Ww-link points at the bathroom right on time for rare to step out.)

"Thanks, kid." Kesha walked in the bathroom and all everyone heard was auto-tuned puking.

T: yeah, she uses auto tune even when she pukes.

Ww-link: oh well, she's still hot!

Everyone looked at Ww-link. "What! I'm allowed to think a girl is hot!"

"But you're a KID!" Rainbow Dash said.

FLUSH went the toilet. Kesha walked out, done puking. Lovey music started playing and hearts were above Ww-links head.

"Don't touch me" Kesha said. All the hearts popped and the lovey music stopped immediately.

T: why did you have to ruin this love moment for!

"Because he's a kid! And an elf one at that!" Kesha said.

Wendy began fangirl-ing about Kesha. "I'm such a huge fan of your music and I have all of y-"

T: your muted Wendy. finally some quiet.

"..." Wendy tried to speak.

"Ha! Suck on that bitch!" Roy yelled.

"you're to young to say those words!" bowser said.

"Fuck shit cunt a-"

T: your muted now too.

"Thanks." Bowser said.

T: don't try and be friends with me, fatty.

~end of segment, for now :P~

"Finally I'm out of that strange place! It's worse than when Arendelle was frozen!" Ana yelled, angry.

T: really? You're gonna hate this more. APPLEJACK!

~Somepony Tell the TRUTH!~

So this will be the last segment of this episode (sorry guys!)

So basically what happens is someone gets called and sits in a chair that they get strapped to. They receive a static shock for every lie they tell, and they get even bigger one the more you lie. Since Applejack represents the element of honesty, she's the host of this segment!

"Ok sugar cube! mah names Applejack and this here electric chair thing will zap y'all with every lie y'tell."

T: I already said that.

"Right. So first up is...uh...Twilight Sparkle. Just lemme, ah, strap y'into this chair...uh...ok done!"

"I don't like this...(sigh)" said Twilight Sparkle.

"SO, Twilight, do you actually like Princess celestia?"

~end~

sorry to interrupt BUUUUT we have to get off air right now! (everyone boos at me) MAKE SURE U GET YOUR QUESTIONS IN AND WHO THEYLL BE ASKED TO! And also, what you think the answer will be!

D and Pp: sorry for not featuring your OC's as much as id like to have! they'll be in next episode cuz they have to participate!

~tKM!


End file.
